In the middle of our night
by royalprincessbon
Summary: Marco keeps sneaking into Jean's bed at night, and Jean can't fall asleep while Marco is touching him. Jeanmarco, Jean POV. Just thoughts to let the reader imagine a bit. Rated for implied masturbation and harsh language. Also contains an alternative ending in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This time I've written a jeanmarco fanfic. Again... Can't keep these boys of my mind for a longer period.  
This fanfic is not anything complicated, it's merely Jean's thoughts. I wrote it this way cuz I want people to make up things on their own while reading. Like what is he doing now? and things like that.

_Disclaimer: That one guy who came up with these people_

* * *

I have a friend.

We have been together for two years already.  
I like hanging out with him.

He is a genuinely nice guy, I like it.  
He is kind of too straightforward though, but I like that too.

Also his face's sprinkled with small freckles.  
And his perfectly brown eyes that shines brighter than the stars!  
He's pretty cute, but hey.  
**No homo!**

I would call him my best friend.  
I really wished that was _it_ too.

But recently he's been cuter than usual, it's bothering me.

He's actually quite attractive, but it's probably because I have been in these barracks for too long.  
It's unhealthy to live in a room with only guys for a longer period. That's it!  
Because I mean,  
**No homo.**

I like girls like Mikasa Ackerman, she's cute and her dark hair is mesmerizing.  
Or maybe a girl like Ymir, she's both tall and her freckles are totally hot.  
We also have Christa Lenz, she's an angel descended from heaven.  
Sent here by god himself to ease our pain and burden.

I would love to date a person who were a mixture of all three of them.  
A person with Mikasa's hair, Ymir's freckles and Christa's personality.  
Someone who's quite tall, but not as tall as Reiner Braun, and their voice...  
They should have a darker voice than most girls, smooth and lovingly.  
If she was more like Marco, but with boobs, that'd be perfect.

Wait, what.  
A female Marco...  
That's totally wrong.  
Just **no!**

Marco's fine the way he is.

I would rather hear his voice moaning my name, see his slightly muscular body beneath mine, than some other worthless girl.  
But **no homo.**

Okay, I admit.  
It's kind of homo. but not_ that_ much.  
I still like girls even though I want to do Marco!

... Wait.  
That sounded wrong, even to me.  
Was it even me who thought that?  
**Fuck no! That is _so gross!_**

But I've got to admit, it would be kind of sexy...

Oh God, stop thinking about the Freckled Jesus that sneaks into your bed at night and steals your body warmth!  
Don't think about how he smells after taking a bath.  
Or how he looks like while he is asleep; arms around your body, grinding against you while calling out your name.

Let. it. go. Jean.  
Do not go down this road.

I have to stay quiet, stop thinking about stuff like this.

I can't stay calm any longer, not while thinking about _this_ while he's sleeping next to me.

"Mm... Jean..."

Dear God, he is doing _it_ again...

**Shit!**  
I am getting hard...

_Release..._  
Why is he using my body as a hugging-pillow, I can not even move without disturbing his sleep.  
I want it so badly, I do not care if he will wake up.  
I **need** to do it!

Mm.. Feels good.  
If I do it like this he won't wake up, and I get to look at his face while doing it.

Damn it, his sleeping face is such a turn-on.  
I want to touch him!

Ah... just a bit more.

**Eyes.  
Brown eyes.**

He's watching me.  
Fuck!

"Don't stop Jean... Let me watch."

I should stop, but I can't.  
Not while he's looking at me like this.

"Mm Marco..."

**Shit! I'm moaning!**

"Let me touch you."

His hand!  
His hand is...

**I want to come...**

"You have no idea how hot you look right now..."

I need to touch him, I've got to do it!  
It's now or never.

Wow, he's hard as rock already.  
Did I make him like this?

"You feel so good Jean..."

"Mm..."

Is he growing harder!?

"I'm going to cum... Do it faster."

"M-me too, Marco."

"Together then..."

I'm...

I'm wide awake.  
Marco still snoring at my side, his legs tangled around my body.

What kind of dream was that?!  
I'm not gay for Marco!

But how do I explain the stickiness between my legs.  
I came from a wet dream about him...  
A dream about my best friend...

Shit.  
How the hell will I look into his eyes after this..?

And why the hell does he wake up before I come up with something?

Don't panic Jean!  
Whatever you do don't panic!

"Morning Marco..."

Just smile and pretend nothing happened!

"Jean, last night."

**Shit**, he's figured it out!  
Oh god, he's blushing.

"Y-yeah?"

"I dreamt of you last night..."

"Haha, really? What did you dream?"  
Fuck, he looks like he's about to cry.

"Actually..."

Please tell me everything was just a dream...

He's scratching his temple, this cannot be good.

"I dreamt that I watched you..."

"While I?"

I'm royally screwed.

"Oh my god. I can't say this. You got turned into a horse but no one noticed that you did because of your horseface!"

* * *

Omg, wow! Did I write this piece of ****? I'm so sorry! I swear to god I did not mean for it to turn out like this. I had another ending first , it would be something like the 'dream' was true and they got together and romantic stuff like that. Don't hate me for this but I wanted to do the horseface joke. I'm so sorry!

And you may have noticed that Marco is a bit of a douche, but still awesome and cute.  
Ahh I love this Marco so much.

Please Review and I may write soemthing else like this from Jean's POV, cuz this was so funny to write.

Another reminder that Reviews are very important to me as an author. Tell me your opinion on it and if you's like a longer more detailed version of this one.

xxxx Royalprincessbon


	2. Alternative Ending

Hello guys! I know the last ending was a bit funny (actually I kind of laughed my ass off while writing it) but it seems like I've been asked for an alternative ending so I ended up writing it.

Thanks to ToothianaFrost for reviewing, made me want to write this even more!

I will take a cut from the other story and put it in the beginning so bear with it, it will end differently!

* * *

"You have no idea how hot you look right now..."

I need to touch him, I've got to do it!  
It's now or never.

Wow, he's hard as rock already.  
Did I make him like this?

"You feel so good Jean..."

"Mm..."

Is he growing harder!?

"I'm going to cum... Do it faster."

"M-me too, Marco."

"Together then..."

I'm...

I'm wide awake.  
Marco still snoring at my side, his legs tangled around my body.

What kind of dream was that?!  
I'm not gay for Marco!

But how do I explain the stickiness between my legs.  
I came from a wet dream about him...  
A dream about my best friend...

Shit´.  
How the hell will I look into his eyes after this..?

And why the hell does he wake up before I come up with something?

Don't panic Jean!  
Whatever you do don't panic!

"Morning Marco..."

Just smile and pretend nothing happened!

"Jean, last night."

**Shit**, he's figured it out!  
Oh god he's blushing.

What the fuck do I do, I can't tell him I masturbated while looking at his face..  
That's be so gay, I'm not gay.

"Y-yeah...?"

"I'd never imagine that you'd..."

Eh?  
**WHAT?!**

Now the time to panic Jean Kirschstein.  
Your best friend noticed that you used his face to get off...  
Panic and feel the pain from having your best friend hate you.

"I- I... I'm so-"

"You were so cute, I couldn't believe my eyes."

C-cute? Me...  
What?

"Wha-... How were I cute, I'm a man and I..."

"Yep, you're a man. But you're way cuter than any girl. Way cuter than I'd ever thought you'd be."

Wow, I can't believe he's saying stuff like that with a straight face.  
I'm a man, men are not cute...  
They arent cute anywhere...  
They are hairy and not soft at all, just muscles and hair everywhere.

The only exception is Marco... His skin was soft as a baby's behind and the only place where he actually have hair is...  
Down there..

Shit, I'm letting my imagination run wild again!

"I don't know what you're thinking but I sure hope it's about me..."

"W-why would I think about you...?"

"Well, you kept _moaning_ my name last night."

Shit, he's so close..  
His breath on my nape...

"I wasn't."

"Oh dear, sure you were. And I can easily make you do that again.."

"Don't be so cocky, it's not like I'm in love with you."

Oops, now I've done it.  
He looks so hurt, did he really think that I were gay?

Shit...

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

I'm totally gay.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Marco..."

I'm gay for Marco...

"I know Jean. It just hurt being told otherwise."

"Actually, I..."

I love him, why didn't I realise this before?

"You know Jean, I love you."

There he go again with his straight-faced confessing.  
But I think that this time I'll take him seriously.

"I... I love you too."

Every time from now on I'll take him seriously.

* * *

What is this cheesy ending..? I love it, Jean definitely needed this (both coming out of the closet and some love). Also Marco is too perfect in my eyes, kind of like a pimp... Or a player, except that he does love Jean with his entire heart.

I hope this met your expectations, ToothianaFrost.

xxx Royalprincessbon


End file.
